ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Change! The Ojamajo's Test
"But with these magic spheres, we can disable Majoruka's Magic Goods." Big Change! The Ojamajo's Test is episode twenty-three of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Mota and Motamota use their magic to upgrade the Ojamajo's porons, fusing them with their treasured childhood instrument. Each girl catches her new wand and observes it. Premise As the ojamajo try to become Level Six apprentice through alternative means, Aiko struggles after a conflict with her dad. Summary Pop is drawing when Doremi gets home, just as Haruka announces that since she won the lottery they could have steak for dinner. Doremi is very happy but she immediately becomes suspicious and asks her mother if she really threw away the charm as she asked her to a few days ago. Haruka claims she did, but Doremi doesn't believe her and Haruka dares her to go and look for it. So Doremi drops it for now. It's then Pop discovers the cake she saved from earlier is gone and immediately blames Doremi for it. She runs off in search of evidence. Meanwhile, Majorika is shown eating the cake with Dodo until they hear Pop coming and they hurriedly hide. As expected, Pop finds the remnants and threatens to tell their Mom. Doremi -seeing the frosting smeared on the nearby drawer- yanks Majorika out and uses her to make amends by claiming to have found "Plush-chan" and handing her over. Pop is delighted and gratefully accepts the peace offering. Later that day Hazuki is preparing to leave the bus Maho-do as Lala apologizes for keeping her there so long. She claims not to mind and asks what they have to do for now, and Lala mentions that if they could pass the next exam than they would stand a better chance against Majoruka. However, Hazuki is forced to reveal that they had to use what was left of their Magic Spheres to help Baya. Lala tells her not to feel bad because she believes with everyone's effort they can find a way to solve the problem, and she leaves after agreeing. However, on her way home Hazuki spots Yada and she finds herself going to him for advice. That night at the Senoo household, Aiko is trying to play her harmonica but notices the FA note sounds strange. Realizing how late it is, she begins worrying over her dad not being home yet, but after hearing a sound outside she gets up to find Kouji half-asleep picking up the trash cans he knocked over. She asks him if he actually threw away the bad luck charm and he claims that he did, handing over a present he picked up before making his way home. They head inside and she suspiciously observes it, pointing out that it isn't the holiday or her birthday. But she accepts it anyway until she sees that it contains a brand new, shiny gold harmonica. Aiko is confused by the gesture and asks how he could afford something so expensive, and he mentions that her old harmonica is in bad shape, so he thought it would be nice to replace the old one. When he suggests throwing it out Aiko angrily tells him off, and he suddenly slaps her. Both appear shocked by this, and Kouji quickly attempts to apologize but Aiko refuses to listen, rushing to her bedroom to pack up some items before she storms out in a huff. Aiko stops for a moment to see that he still has the charm hanging from the mirror in the car and she takes off. At the Harukaze's, Keisuke has just returned home but with an injured leg that he acquired after falling off a small cliff. It isn't broken but he will need time to let it heal. Hearing this, Majorika casually points out that Doremi's father has one of Majoruka's charms on him and wonders if it's the one Haruka claimed to have got rid of. Doremi makes an attempt to toss it out but her parents refuse, saying this would be wasteful. But before Doremi can respond they get a call from Hazuki, who wished to speak to Doremi about what happened with Aiko. Doremi relays the information to her parents and leaves for the Fujiwara household. Aiko explains to Hazuki and Doremi what happened but they don't really understand why getting a new harmonica would upset her until she explains how precious the old one is. It had been a special present she got before her parents divorced years back. They had been out walking when she noticed a little boy with one and watched him play, and Kouji saw how intently she focused on it, causing him to ask if she wanted one. Aiko denied it, but after they went to the shop and saw her looking at them, they began to bicker over who would pay for it. Aiko claimed again not to want it; at least until they agreed to split the cost to avoid arguing, easing her mood. After her mom left the harmonica was the only thing to comfort her. On the night of the divorce, she saw her dad was still awake and asked him to play it for her. Seeing how upset Doremi and Hazuki are, Aiko claims it's fine as Baaya comes by to bring up that her father came to pick her up. Aiko makes a demand that he throws away the charm first, then tells Baaya to give him her angry message and how she refuses to leave until he listens. Baaya takes off as the girls recall being unable to disable bad magic in the charms without magic and Hazuki recalls the advice Yada gave her, saying that sitting around won't get anything done so they should think of a way to get more magic spheres. Aiko suggests they just try to get a temporary job at the magic world, but as they already got access once they will need to think of a better plan to avoid being thrown out again. It's then the girls notice their fairies, with Dodo rolling on a small sphere and the girls are surprised after recognizing it as a Magic Sphere. They determine Hazuki must have accidentally dropped one and Doremi quickly compliments Dodo for finding it. Meanwhile, Baaya has just delivered Aiko's angry message, leaving Kouji confused as Aiko takes a moment to observe the scene and express amusement. The girls fly off for the Original Maho-do and Doremi casts a spell to transform them into small cockroaches. They easily sneak through the shop as Hehe lectures the two workers about making sure the girls don't get inside. Before they flee into the door, Doremi takes a second to mock them for being so oblivious. Arriving at Mota and Motamota's the girls ask for help, but they state that they can't simply hand over magic spheres. They suggest the girls try to get part-time jobs at the Queens' castle since there's always a lot of work to be done there. They take their advice and the Queen agrees to let the girls work knowing how important this is, and they are led to a storage shed full of logs. The witch there asks them to chop up the logs, with Aiko doing the chopping as Hazuki and Doremi swap them out with the un-chopped logs. To give herself encouragement Aiko starts swinging the ax while insulting her father. Eventually, she becomes so worn out that she drops the ax, feeling a jolt of pain in her hands. She removes her gloves to find how injured her hands have become and Doremi offers to switch with her so that she can take a break. She agrees and soon Hazuki takes over, and eventually, the girls manage to chop every log within the area. But for all of their efforts they each only receive one, single magic sphere. But Mota and Motamota reveal they only needed just the one sphere anyway and they congratulate them for passing their exam. At first, the girls don't understand, but they go on to reveal that this was their exam; they had to find a way to come up with an alternate way to obtain more magic spheres after running out. They then ask the girls to find their most precious instruments and bring them to them, with the girls expressing confusion as they take off. They return later with the items as requested; Aiko with her childhood harmonica, Doremi with her toy piano, and Hazuki with her very first violin, and they watch as the two witch combine them with their poron to summon brand new, upgraded poron and magic spheres. However, Doremi notices that hers has less than Aiko and Hazuki's until the duo explains that the magic spheres obtained depends on the care and dedication to the instrument. Doremi admits that she put her old toy piano in her closet after being unable to play it, but she could careless about such a minor detail, she's just happy they can finally take the maho-do back. Major Events *The girls pass their exam and become level 6 witch apprentice. *The ojamajo gain their poron upgrades and a brand new type of Magic Sphere. Dub Changes Dub Changes Errors *When Lala tells Hazuki not to feel down, the upper part of her left shoulder is the same color as the shading used in her hair. *In the previous episode, Aiko was shown crushing the bad charm her dad had. It was established to be the very same charm from before, but it shows no signs of being repaired or broken. *In the flashback when Aiko sits with her father to listen to him play her harmonica, her right eye's white part is light blue. Trivia *In this episode, it is revealed that the amount of magic spheres an upgraded Poron obtains depends on how cherished and well-tended the instrument was. Due to Hazuki and Aiko's being loved and treated well they gained a lot more than Doremi's discarded toy. *Another hidden part of baby fairies is revealed, this being the mouth. Dodo is shown with one when she eats cake with Majorika. Category:Episodes Category:Group episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aiko episodes